


Hearts & Fists - The Proposal

by RavenT2



Series: Street Fighter - Heart & Fists [3]
Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Marriage Proposal, One-Shot, Romance, Street Fighter - Heart & Fists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenT2/pseuds/RavenT2
Summary: Ryu has a big night planned with Chun-Li. But, when one moment of forgetfulness threatens to ruin everything, it’s up to Sakura and Mei to save the day. Set in the “Hearts & Fists” universe. One-Shot.
Relationships: Chun-Li & Ryu (Street Fighter) & Mei (OC), Chun-Li/Ryu (Street Fighter), Kasugano Sakura & Mei (OC), Ryu (Street Fighter) & Kasugano Sakura
Series: Street Fighter - Heart & Fists [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186022
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Hearts & Fists - The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here we are, continuing our journey into "Hearts & Fists"! I hope you all are enjoying this!

** Hearts & Fists – The Proposal **

The last training session of the day just ended, and Ryu could not have been more thankful. He actually loved his job; getting to train others was more fulfilling than he thought. But it tended to be exhausting since most of his students just complained about how hard it was. He heard it so much that it started to become physically wearing.

‘ _What a bunch of whiners,_ ’ he thought to himself more often than not. Like they couldn’t do 200 squats a day or 200 pushups. He couldn’t help but wonder if they were lazy or he and Ken had just been trained that hard.

He sat down in the locker room, taking a minute to recover before he gathered his things and headed home. He leaned over for a few seconds, just to get his breath back. Once regaining his wits about him, Ryu walked over to his locker and opened up. He started putting things in his gym bag but stopped once he looked at the small black velvet ring box.

He smiled.

This alone made this job well worth it.

It had been nine months since he and Chun-Li had been living together and started their relationship and things were going just perfectly well.

But Ryu was determined to make things better. He thought for sure that things were going to go wrong at some point. He thought they were going to go wrong long before now. But nothing had. Everything was going well.

So well, that he wanted to make them even better.

He put the case in his pocket and made his way out of the police station.

He heard the familiar voice call out as he walked down the street. “Ryyyyuuuu!”

He turned to see Sakura Kasugano running up to him. She stopped in front of him, with a huge smile on her face. After graduating from high school, Sakura moved to Beijing almost immediately, attending college there with her best friend, Kei, though Sakura persuaded Kei into moving to Beijing. Sakura couldn’t wait; this was the first time in her life she knew Ryu was in the same spot. Admittedly, at first, Sakura wasn’t thrilled about the news of Ryu’s relationship with Chun-Li due to her small crush on Ryu, but soon she didn’t care. All Sakura wanted was to be trained by Ryu. Seeing her tenacity and her actual willingness to be dedicated to her training, Ryu, along with prompting from Chun-Li and Mei, agreed to it. He had conditions, though, such as he picked the times, what she would learn, and she couldn’t cut class to train.

Sakura had been in China three months and in school for one, as she arrived just as the summer started, and Ryu’s last condition was the one she was most accustomed to breaking.

Ryu stopped and looked at her. “Sakura? Aren’t you missing classes?”

Sakura blinked then chuckled nervously, “O-Of course not!”

Ryu rolled his eyes. He knew better, but there was no chance of making her go back to school. The sad yet ironic fact was, in comparison with his full-grown men students, with her drive, tenacity, and skill, Sakura left them all in the dust.

Ryu turned and walked on with Sakura following behind. “What are you doing around here, anyway? You’re not supposed to come by the house until later on tonight.”

“I know,” Sakura answered. “But I was wondering if we were going to get any training in today.”

“Busy.”

She made an audible whining noise. “C’mon! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease! I’m bored. And classes haven’t been interesting at all lately!”

“You just started.”

“I know! But it’s like high school all over again just with more money! Advantage of no parents, though.”

Ryu chuckled. “Sorry, Sakura. No training today.” He smiled. “Big night ahead.”

Sakura grinned, slyly. “Ooooooh! Big night, huh? Planned something for Chun-Li?”

“Yes.”

“How big?”

He wasn’t sure if he should admit this, but he couldn’t help but smile. “Very big.”

Sakura giggled. “Awesome.”

While Sakura had admitted to having a crush on Ryu at one time, she was honestly over it. Her very words were: “I mean… Chun-Li. There’s just no competing with her. There’s no sense in even trying.” And, shortly after arriving in China, Sakura, forcing Kei to go along with her, spied on a date Ryu and Chun-Li were on. Even with being as admittedly oblivious to things as she is, Sakura could easily see how much the two fighters were in love with each other. That was more than enough to let her infatuation for Ryu fade away. She just wanted to be trained by him now, nothing more.

While they were walking, Sakura’s propensity to lose her balance kicked in when she tripped on the sidewalk. Ryu managed to catch her, but the ring box fell out of his pocket.

Sakura gasped as she looked it. She looked back at her sensei, “Ryu…”

Ryu quickly scooped it up and pointed at Sakura, threateningly. “Don’t. Tell. Chun-Li.”

She smiled, slyly. “In exchange for?”

“Sakura!”

“Okay, okay!” They walked along. “Congrats, though. I’d say you earned it.”

“I haven’t even asked her. No guarantee she’ll say ‘yes’.”

Sakura rolled her eyes, “Yeah, right. She’ll say ‘yes’.”

He actually smiled. She was so sure, it gave him a little extra confidence. “Thanks.”

Sakura smiled. Ryu and Chun-Li’s relationship was great for both of them. That was even easy for Sakura to see. Still. “Just ten minutes?” Sakura asked.

“No,” Ryu answered, calmly.

“Awwww!” she groaned, drooping her head in defeat.

The duo walked into the house and Mei greeted Ryu and Sakura at the door, “Mr. Ryu! Big Sis Sakura!”

Ever since her arrival, Mei immediately took a liking to Sakura; their personalities weren’t all that different. Sakura’s tendency to still act like a kid and her seemingly endless amount of energy matched her up perfectly with Mei. Plus, in exchange for free training, Sakura volunteered to watch after Mei as often as Ryu and Chun-Li needed, such as tonight.

“What’s up, Mei?” Sakura stooped down and patted Mei on the head.

“Hey!” Chun-Li walked into the room.

“Hey,” Ryu smiled.

“Hey!” Sakura waved, still playing with Mei.

Chun-Li saw Mei already clinging to Sakura. “Figures she’d find you both before me.”

“Of course, my buddy found me first. Best friends can do those kinds of things, ya know.”

Chun-Li giggled. “Thanks again for watching her. We really appreciate you looking out for her for us.”

“Ah, it’s not a problem! Can’t have too many best friends. Kei’s always doing homework or workin’ in study groups, anyway.”

“Like you should be,” Ryu pointed out.

Sakura laughed, nervously. “I study plenty!”

“If you say so.” Ryu looked at Chun-Li, “Let me go get changed then we can go.”

Chun-Li smiled. “That’s fine. I have to finish getting ready myself.”

The couple went to finish getting ready for the evening while Sakura and Mei started to entertain themselves. A few minutes later, the power couple was out and walked down the stairs, finding the girls playing a clapping game. Ryu was wearing a dark blue suit with a white shirt while Chun-Li was wearing a bright red dress that extended down to her ankles. Sakura and Mei looked up and voiced their approval of the attire for the evening.

“Pretty, Mom!” Mei said.

“You guys will be turning heads for sure,” Sakura pointed out.

“Thank you both,” Ryu replied.

“Now, I want you to behave yourself and not destroy the house before we get back,” Chun-Li said.

Sakura looked at her little friend. “Yeah, Mei!” she teased.

“She was talking to _both_ of you,” Ryu informed.

Sakura looked up, offended. “What have I ever destroyed…”

“The upstairs window, the downstairs window, and the front door.”

Sakura was going to object but stopped when she remembered, she did, indeed, destroy all three of those. “In my defense… the front door thing wasn’t my fault.” She paused. “I panicked when I locked myself outside.”

“And why didn’t you just ask Mei to unlock the door?” Ryu asked.

“I said I panicked!”

While Ryu rolled his eyes, Chun-Li giggled, “Have fun, ladies.”

“Will do!”

Mei waved. “Bye, Mom! Bye, Mr. Ryu!”

They both waved good-bye to Mei and left for the evening.

About an hour, Sakura and Mei decided to play a game of hide-and-go-seek with Mei doing the hiding. Sakura walked around the house, searching for Mei who was very good at this game since she was so small. When Sakura walked past Ryu’s room, her eyes caught sight of something on his bed. Since the door was only open a crack, she wasn’t sure if she saw anything but she had to make sure. She backed up and looked inside. When she saw what the item was, she flung the door open. She walked inside and looked on the bed.

“Oh, no…” Sakura breathed out.

There, on the bed, was the ring box.

‘ _Ryu must’ve forgot to grab it when he was getting ready,_ ’ Sakura thought.

Sakura started to panic. She knew Ryu probably planned this night, specifically, to propose to Chun-Li and he would feel horrible if he didn’t have the ring. Then, again, she couldn’t just leave the house and leave Mei alone. She started nervously shake out her hands and pace back and forth. “WhatdoIdo? WhatdoIdo?”

What could she do? She had to help out her teacher. This was a big night for him.

And she had to help him out.

Sakura grabbed the ring box, shoving it in her pocket. She ran downstairs, looking for her young cohort. “Mei? Mei!” She dashed into the kitchen, saw no sign of her. She went into the dining room. “Mei! I’m serious! Get out here!”

Mei crawled out from under the table.

Sakura hit her forehead. ‘ _The table! Duh!_ ’

“What’s wrong?” Mei asked, concerned.

“Get your shoes,” Sakura ordered. “We gotta go!”

Not much later, Sakura and Mei were racing through downtown Beijing, trying to get to Silver Lilies, the restaurant Ryu and Chun-Li were dining. They ran at top speed, angering people they were running into but yelling apologies at the same time. Sakura managed to explain to Mei what they were doing and that helped Mei double her efforts. Mei liked Ryu a lot and she was even starting to see him as a father figure. She even almost called him ‘Dad’ once. Above all else, Mei loved seeing Chun-Li happy, and, if she could help make that happen tonight, she could run a little faster and harder.

Along the way, Sakura crashed into a market fruit stand, performing a flip mid-fall and managing to land on her feet. Mei ran around the mess and stood next to Sakura. The contents of the stand were everywhere, mostly running down the street. A total loss. Sakura and Mei looked as the aging proprietor of the stand gave the girls an angry look.

“Oops…” Mei shied back.

“Uh…” Sakura let out a nervous laugh. She rubbed back of her head and put on the best grin she could. “Sorry?”

“WHY YOU!” the old man shouted.

“Mei…”

Mei looked up at Sakura.

“RUN!”

They ran even faster, their youth and superior speed leaving the old man in the dust. They ran for about two blocks and got around a corner, Sakura making sure the coast was clear. The old man kept going, even turning down an opposite street from where Sakura and Mei were hiding. Once Sakura was sure they were out of trouble, they pressed on toward the destination.

They were about three blocks from the restaurant when Mei fell down in the middle of the street. Sakura looked back and saw Mei in the street.

But what had Sakura’s attention more was the truck heading towards Mei.

Using all of her strength and topping out her speed, Sakura ran for Mei and slid along the ground, ruining her pants; Sakura grabbed Mei and they both slid out of the street, just barely getting out of the truck’s path.

Breathing hard, the girls looked at where Mei would have been crushed then at each other.

“Thanks, big sis,” Mei said, hugging her.

Sakura smiled and nodded. “No problem, little buddy.” They shook off their shock, quickly, got up, and hurried on to Silver Lilies.

When they arrived outside of the restaurant, the girls stopped to catch their breath. Their clothing was dirty and Sakura’s bruises just starting to show. They were still slightly out of breath but proud of themselves, at the same time, for making the trip.

Just before going to seek out Ryu, Sakura stopped Mei. “Now, Mei… I want you to listen… _very_ carefully…”

“Okay,” Mei said.

“Do not… I mean do _NOT_ … tell your mom or Mr. Ryu… what happened tonight!”

Mei understood what Sakura was talking about. Chun-Li would lose it if she knew what happened tonight. Mei didn’t mind keeping it a secret. After all, it was fun. Mei nodded, “Got it.”

Sakura smiled. She, suddenly, realized she had a partner in crime. And she loved it.

The girls walked into the Silver Lilies and looked around for Mei’s parental figures. They soon found Ryu and Chun-Li on the second story, eating on the balcony. The girls snuck up to the second story and peaked around the corner at the beautifully romantic scene. Sakura couldn’t help but be surprised that Ryu was such a dreamy date. Sakura and Mei got a hold of one of the waiters and handed him a note to give to Ryu. After they did so, the girls stood around the corner to wait for him.

The waiter walked to Ryu and Chun-Li’s table and handed Ryu the note. He unfolded it and it read: DON’T GET MAD! WE’RE WAITING AROUND THE CORNER. DON’T TELL CHUN-LI. Ryu furled his brow at the note, with slight confusion as to who sent him this.

“Something wrong?” Chun-Li asked.

“I don’t think so,” Ryu asked. “But let me make sure. Excuse me.” He got up and from table.

Ryu walked back inside and around the corner, going over in his mind anyone who would be looking for him. When Ryu locked eyes on Sakura, he started to get angry, despite the note saying not to. Ryu walked up to Sakura and Mei, calm yet boiling under the surface. “What are you doing here, Sakura?” He looked at Mei. “And why is she here?” He noticed her clothes. “And why is she dirty?”

“I couldn’t leave her alone,” Sakura defended.

“Hi, Mr. Ryu,” Mei waved, timidly.

“And the city streets are just really filthy. Wouldn’t kill them to get a broom come through every now and again.”

Ryu stared at Sakura, angrily, “Sakura…”

Sakura knew she was in trouble, and there was only one way out of this.

She reached into her pocket, took out the ring box, and presented it to Ryu.

Ryu looked at the ring box, surprised. He checked his pockets, finally notice it was gone. He thought back and realized he left it when he was getting ready. His whole expression changed as his mindset when from anger to relief when looked at the ring box again.

Sakura smiled. “Thought you’d be wanting this.”

Ryu stared at Sakura and chuckled. “Thank you, Sakura. I owe you one.”

“We can make up for it with an extra training session.”

Ryu paused for a second. “Three and deal.”

Sakura stared at Ryu, stunned. “Are you serious?”

“You’re saving my life here. Like I said… I owe you. _Big_ time.”

“Whoa…”

“Now, ladies, if you’ll excuse me…” Ryu took the ring box, “I have something very important to do.”

Sakura and Mei nodded. Ryu walked back out on the balcony, putting the ring box in his pocket. He walked back to see the beautiful woman who had his heart smiling back at him.

“Everything alright?” Chun-Li asked.

“Better than alright,” Ryu smiled as he sat back down.

That left her more than a little curious. “What do you mean?”

“Just…” He paused to give a light chuckle. “…a good friend helped me out with something… very important.”

“Important?”

“Yeah.”

Super curious. “How important?” Chun-Li asked.

‘ _I guess now is as good a time as any…_ ’ Ryu took a deep breath before he got out of his chair and got down on one knee.

Chun-Li quietly gasped, her eyes grew wide, and she could no longer speak. While her exterior was frozen in place, her thoughts became frantic and erratic, ‘ _Is that… does this… is he… is he gonna… he’s gonna…_ ’

He took a deep breath. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the ring box. “I… I’m hoping I’m doing this right…” He opened up the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring on a pure silver band. “I mean… Chun-Li… I… I… I just…”

“Yes,” she said, breathlessly. She already knew the question. And she was more than happy to answer.

He looked at her, surprised. “Yes?”

“Yes!”

He smiled. He chuckled in relief. He took hold of her left hand and slipped the ring on the right finger.

Chun-Li was so in shock she didn’t realize Ryu got that right, as well. She stared at the ring for almost minute, barely even taking a breath.

She looked at her boyfriend… her fiancé and jumped into his arms and wrapped her arms, tightly, around his neck. He stood up, holding her just as tight, nowhere close to letting her go.

Chun-Li stroked Ryu’s hair as tears continued to fall from her eyes. “I love you… I love you… I love you.”

“I love you, too,” he replied, quietly. He was relieved. He got this right. He knew it.

Watching from behind a column, Sakura and Mei had tears falling from their eyes. They looked at each other and high-fived. They started to make their way back to the house, deciding to fake their surprise when the couple came home with the great news. When Chun-Li and Ryu came home, Sakura and Mei found out they didn’t have to fake being excited and happy; when Sakura and Mei heard the news again, it was like hearing it for the first time.

Later on that night, after Sakura had gone back to her dorm and Mei was tucked away in bed, Chun-Li was in her bedroom, sitting on her mattress. She was wrapping her hair in the famous buns, almost ready for bed. She had just finished the bun in her hair when she caught sight of the ring again.

She stared at it. And smiled. And the tears started all over again.

She couldn’t believe it. Ryu was making this step. She didn’t ask him, she didn’t prod it out of him. He wanted to.

She already knew he loved her. But this much… she didn’t even know it. She didn’t even know this was coming.

And it made her love him even more.

Ryu walked in, sat on the bed, and put his arm around her. “Saw you were still up.”

Chun-Li looked at him and smiled. She presented her left hand with the ring on it. “Keep getting distracted.”

He couldn’t help but smile. “I can take it this is something I got right?”

She was surprised he even had to ask. She decided to give him a hint: she kissed him with all the energy she had in her. After the kiss, she planted several small kisses on his lips. Her tears just flowed again. She usually hated this feeling of tears in her eyes and on her face but Ryu causing them was the one, and only, exception. “If I… could only begin to tell you… how right you got this…”

He stroked her cheek with his thumb. “I love you, Chun-Li.”

She threw arms around his neck and hugged him, tightly. “I love you, too… so much.”

As they held each other, thoughts of the future entered both of their minds. And it was nothing but happy.

* * *

In her dorm room, Sakura laid her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She couldn’t be happier for Ryu and Chun-Li. Though, she was even happier about the training she was going to get out of it.

‘ _Good job, Sakura!_ ’ she told herself. She had a great feeling of pride. Well deserved; she, indeed, saved Ryu’s night. At least, that’s what she told herself.

Just then, a sudden remainder entered her mind. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed.

“ _Hello?_ ”

“Mr. Ken? It’s Sakura.”

“ _What’s up, kiddo?_ ”

She smiled. “You and Capt. Guile better get your money. You just won the bet.”


End file.
